


Close

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Comfort, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has a blanketfort.  This should surprise no one.  Established relationship piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Paget's not unaccustomed to Matthew making certain... modifications to his living space. So she's not all that surprised when she comes in one day to see a blue sheet stretched taut over his couch, secured at the back and the bottom so that it makes a slanted sort of roof to the sofa. It looks like he might have actually put staples into his couch, and for that matter, through his spare sheet. She is, however, a little confused.

"Um... should I ask why?" she laughs, and he beams like he always does when he's come up with something new, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her.

"You should!" Matthew replies, tugging her closer to the couch by the hand. "It's a blanketfort. Take your shoes off."

"Really?" Paget raises a skeptical eyebrow, though she toes off each shoe and sock and kicks them under a chair. "It's kind of small for a fort."

"No, I know, but I like it like that. C'mon, here's the door," Matthew says, and proceeds to lift the sheet at one end, crawling headfirst into the makeshift tent and slithering down the sofa until his feet disappear from view. "C'mon!" he repeats when she hesitates, wiggling one purple-socked foot at her.

Paget laughs and shrugs out of her jacket, crawling after him. It's dark under the sheet, dark and everything's blue-tinted. She lies down on top of him and his arms come naturally around her waist, his lips brushing hers. "Welcome to my blanketfort," he murmurs, and he sounds so pleased that she has to be impressed, stroking his cheek with one hand.

"It's nice," she says, and he beams, kissing her again. "A little warm."

"Oh." He frowns a moment, and then the smile returns, his hands sliding down to the hem of her shirt. "We can fix that," he says, tugging her shirt over her head.

"You loon," Paget laughs, stroking his hair off of his face.

"Mm," Matthew agrees, smiling brightly. She laughs and wriggles out of her pants, too, pushing them to the end of the sofa with her feet.

"I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic."

"Me, too," Matthew nods. "I like being closed in, though. It feels safe."

"Yeah," Paget agrees, resting her head on his chest as he strokes his hand down over her hip. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Paget?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"An astronaut."

She can almost feel Matthew's smile as his fingers spiderwalk across her stomach. "I think you'd make a good astronaut."

"Mm. It's kind of like outer space in here, isn't it? Dark."

"I think... more like the deep sea," Matthew says. "It feels like being at the bottom of the ocean when it's all blue like this."

"You think?"

"I do. I'd like to be a starfish."

Paget laughs and twines their fingers together, kisses the tips of his and sucks gently on them. "We'll go snorkeling sometime."

"Yeah," Matthew agrees, kissing the part of her hair. "I'd like that."

She smiles and closes her eyes as his hand drifts lower. She thinks she'd like that, too.


End file.
